sasconceptionfandomcom-20200214-history
Gabriel, The Sage Of Power
Gabriel, the Sage of Power and Archangel, is a custom class in SASZA4. He was created for CCCC1, as a rework of the Assault class. He is a high DPS, high mobility class. Gabriel's abilities do not use Energy and are only restricted by cooldowns. Every time Gabriel deals damage, he gains a point of Power. Every five points of Power increase all damage Gabriel deals by 1/2/3%, increasing at levels 30 and 60. When he has 100 Power, Gabriel activates Wings of Death, gaining 20% movespeed and dealing 1/2/3%(Levels 30 and 60) of nearby enemies' maximum health as damage to them every second. If Gabriel has not dealt damage in five seconds, he starts to lose Power at a rate of 5 per second. Gabriel starts the game with Hel's Shard and the HVM 001. Skills: #Death Shard: Gabriel sends his power lancing outward, dealing damage to all enemies in a line and healing for each one hit. #Relentless: Gabriel instantly reloads his weapon. #Pleasure In Cruelty: Every time Gabriel kills an enemy, he heals. #Dark Intent: Gabriel increases his weapon damage. In addition, Gabriel's shots mark their targets for three seconds. After marking an enemy three times, the next shot to hit them will have Dark Intent's bonus doubled. Enemies can't be marked for four seconds after this happens. #Battle Fury: After killing fifteen enemies in three seconds, Gabriel gains increased fire rate and movespeed. During this time, Gabriel can cast this ability to dash toward target direction, dealing damage to all enemies he passes through but canceling the remainder of the buff duration. #Requiem of the Dying Angel: Upon dying, Gabriel retains the ability to fire weapons and cast abilities for four seconds. Every zombie he kills while in this state will grant him 2 points of Power upon respawning. #Shadows of Ragnarok: Gabriel summons three shade-beasts from Hel. These beasts attack nearby enemies for a duration. This ability will not contribute to Power, Pleasure In Cruelty or Battle Fury, and cannot be activated during Last Requiem. Skill Tree: Hel's Shard: Hel's Shard is Gabriel's personal weapon, classified as an Assault Rifle. With every level Gabriel gains, Hel's Shard will gain damage. As Hel's Shard fires, its damage increases by 10% with each shot, up to a maximum of double damage after ten shots. This damage will reset back to normal after not firing for two seconds. Additionally, Gabriel will receive a fresh Hel's Shard every 20 levels, with a full 10*** layout, nothing prechosen. At level 30, all of Gabriel's Hel Shards are upgraded with Blade of the Styx. After this, Gabriel can right click to cast Blade of the Styx, causing an energy blade to project from his Hel Shard. He swipes this in a ninety degree arc, then back again, striking enemies twice. Each time an enemy is struck, they take 3000 Energy damage. Blade of the Styx has a thirty second cooldown. 4 meter radius. Backstory: As the infection begins its spread through the galaxy, the three Sages begin their reawakening. Humanity's existence now hanging in the balance, the three return to their long forsaken roles as the guardians of the human race. Gabriel was once just a man. A warrior, there were few who could match him in battle. And it was only natural that it be on the battlefield that he fell in love. After a hardfought skirmish, he caught sight of Hel, daughter of Loki and overseer of the underworld, standing over his fallen enemies, ushering their souls into her domain. Surrounded by the dead, wreathed by the souls of the fallen, he was captivated. For the rest of his life, he fought in war after war, waiting for the day he would see her again. But he never did. The day he died, he found himself once again in front of the woman he'd spent his life searching for. But, to his torment, she was not to be his love. Instead, she was his judge. For a long while, she deliberated on his fate. He knew for the men he had killed, he would be sentenced to an eternity of torture and pain. But finally she delivered her verdict, and he was given a choice. He could spend all the days until Ragnarok in the underworld, clad in chains and tormented by demons, or he could become the guardian of humanity. As well as Hel's pawn. The shade-beasts already nipping at him, he made the choice easily. A shard of Hel's power in hand as a black scythe, he became the Sage of Power. Interactions: When Gabriel reaches level 100 and receives the G-2 World's End, he will automatically unlock Shade Wolf without having to kill 1000 enemies with the G-2. Additionally, if he activates Shade Wolf while Shadows of Ragnarok is active, the wolf fired by the G-2 will remain active as long as Shadows of Ragnarok does, at no cost to Gabriel. Notes: The first in a series of three concepts, all intended to be reworks of the original three classes. I had to work my way through Medic and Heavy before I managed to find a concept I could actually work with, so those will follow at some point. I'm looking at a possible fan fic involving the three and dealing with their roles as Guardians. As usual, all feedback is appreciated, and feel free to leave a comment below. Thanks for reading! Erendian (talk) 23:05, December 4, 2014 (UTC) Category:Classes